Mi Mejor Regalo
by Gldxz
Summary: ... Siempre estaré para él. Siempre, porque… yo soy su luz. / ITADEI / Lemon / Feliz Cumpleaaños Ita! D


**/©/ Deidara e Itachi son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**/-/ ItaDei / Lemon /**

**/*/ - Colaborcion: Derama17**

**/**

HOla a tods! Este es un especial para celebrar el cumpleaños de Itachi! wiii... Feliz cumpleaños al mas sexy de los Uchiha! XD y bueno, este fic me ayudó a hacerlo Dely-sama... le agradezco muucho por esto y... quiero que sepa que la aprecio mucho.. por todo el apoyo (y por soportarme) jeje. Un besote Dely!

Tambien Gracias a Karu que me ayudo a inspirarme con en Lemon =D Sigue asi chica! eres genial!

Y bueno, ya sin mas... espero les guste mi trabajo =D a leer! xD

* * *

**Mi mejor regalo**

…

…

…_Todo esta preparado._

_Esta listo para ti. __Mí querido Itachi…_

…

No falta mucho para que sea media noche y sigo en la cocina, sentado en una silla. Tomo la tercera taza de café que reposaba sobre la mesita circular y la dirijo con sutileza a mi boca para dar un sorbo.

No entiendo: si ya he preparado el obento, si ya he envuelto el pequeño obsequio, si ya he apagado las luces de casi toda la casa… ¿Por qué insisto en quedarme despierto? Todo esta perfectamente ordenado, ya no hay por que preocuparse. Necesito descansar un poco y no puedo –no quiero-.

Unos minutos más y será nueve de junio. Cumpleaños de Uchiha Itachi.

Estoy… ¿Emocionado? ¿Nervioso? ¿Feliz?

Si… eso creo.

Con una sonrisa recién formada, y un sinfín de mariposas en mi estomago, me levanto lentamente de la silla. Dejo el café a medio terminar en la mesa y doy unos cuantos pasos para salir del cuarto, dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Un ruido me detiene justo cuando estoy a punto de girar el gatillo de la puerta de mi cuarto.

Alguien toca el timbre.

…_Mi corazón se acelera…_

Me acerco ahora a la puerta de entrada. Giro el gatillo interior y jalo. Y frente a mí… esta Itachi.

…_Mi corazón se acelera…_

-It… Ita. Uhn… - mi voz quebrada apenas si menciona algo.

En eso, noto que sus ojos negros reflejan un brillo.

…_Mi corazón se acelera…_

-Dei… - el pelinegro también tenía la voz quebrada. A través de la obscuridad que nos rodeaba puedo distinguir un gesto de tristeza, unos ojos suplicantes, un moretón cerca de sus labios… una lagrima rodando por su mejilla.

…_Mi corazón se acelera…_

-¿Q…Qué ha pasado? – Pregunto con un sobresalto al ver que Itachi se aferraba a mi pecho. Dando ligeros sollozos, se mantiene abrazado a mí.

-De nuevo… él lo hizo de nuevo… - puedo sentir su rabia en esas palabras secas - … ¡no quiero volver! – ahora su llanto es mas que evidente.

… _y lloro, al igual que él..._

…

…

…

-Asi que… te volvió a lastimar, unn – susurro sentado en el suelo de la sala, con mi espalda recargada en la parte trasera del sillón, mientras aplico algo de pomada en sus heridas y él mantiene la mirada perdida, con lagrimas que seguían brotando incesantes.

-¿Por qué, Dei? ¿Por que me toca a mí vivir esto? – se abraza a mi como puede; dejo de aplicar la crema para escuchar sus palabras - …Mi hermano me odia desde que mis padres murieron… y mi tío solo me lastima cada que quiere. Ya no quiero seguir con esto asi… no lo soporto… - deja caer su cabeza en mis piernas, y yo aprovecho para acariciar sus cabellos largos y negros.

-… No tardará mucho para que escapes de esto Ita, solo espera y verás que este tormento desaparecerá, unn. – mis palabras frías parecen desmotivadas. Y en realidad, lo que hace que las diga asi es el coraje que siento al saber cuanto sufre mi amado.

Se incorpora solo un poco para quedar cerca de mi rostro; pareciera que no puede distinguir quien soy en esas tinieblas.

-Gracias Dei. Tú… tú siempre has estado aquí para mí…

- No es nada… sabes que puedes contar conmigo… siempre – trato de sonreír, pero siento que si lo hago podría lastimarlo. Me mantengo serio esperando una palabra… nada llega. Solo una calidez abriéndose paso entre mis labios, llenándome la boca con ese sabor tan amargo que me enloquece.

Las mariposas vuelven a mi abdomen, incluso bajando ligeramente hasta mi entrepierna -¿Es eso, o los dedos de Itachi empiezan a hacerme cosquillas en el área?-

Cierro mis ojos mientras me dejo hacer. ¿Qué diría el mismísimo Madara si encontrara a su hijo y a su mejor amigo ahora? ¿Qué haría? Lo mas seguro es que lo mataría… pero él no importa ahora. Este momento nos pertenece al Ita y a mí.

-Dei… Dei… - el pelinegro me llama y yo me acerco mucho más a él para que se de cuenta que no me iré, que me quedaré ahí. Con mis manos en su espalda, intento profundizar ese beso, mientras busco un contacto mas intimo.

_Siempre estaré para él__. _

_Siempre, porque…_

-…Eres mi luz… Eres mi salvación. La razón por la que sigo vivo… eres tú. Te amo – dice. Y al oír sus palabras siento como la temperatura sube perspicazmente.

…_yo soy s__u luz._

…

…

…

_-T-tengo algo para ti Ita…uhn. E-Espera… _

_-Hmmm…_

_-Ahh… ¿P-Por qué me detienes?..._

_-No necesito nada más… déjame sentirte… solo eso quiero_

_-Pero… tú regalo…arggh_

_-…tu eres mi mejor regalo._

_Me aferro con fuerza al cuerpo de mi Deidara, hace un par de horas estaba en casa de Madara, en aquel momento el techo me resultaba increíblemente interesante, al menos mucho __más interesante que esa patética reunión de gente empresarial que de lo único que hablaron fue de cómo hacer más dinero, de donde es mejor invertir, de en qué países se encuentra la mano de obra más barata y menos exigente. Todos en ese lugar son unos bastardos, les duele gastar dinero en medidas de seguridad para salvaguardar la vida de sus empleados, para ellos un ser es fácilmente sustituible pero sus preciosos billetes no lo son, la vida de cientos de hombres y mujeres no alcanza para pagar una sola de sus monedas. Solo por ello me alegro de que mi pequeño hermano no esté aquí, corrompiéndose en medio de esta porquería, prefiero mil veces su odio a tener que escucharlo hablando como alguno de estos imbéciles._

_Mi hermanito ¿Cómo estará? ¿__Ya tendrá amigos? Espero que si para que ya no este solo. Se bien que jamás me perdonara por haber causado que Madara lo enviara a un internado por delitos que yo le invente, en especial porque después de la muerte de nuestros padres e prometí que nunca lo dejaría solo como ellos nos dejaron ¡pero tenia que alejarlo de nuestro tío! El solo nos quiere como sus muñecos, disponiendo de nuestras vidas a su conveniencia. Confió que en ese internado Sasuke se vuelva lo suficientemente fuerte para imponer su voluntad sobre los deseos de Madara, no me importa cuánto me odie al final._

_- ¿No lo cree __así Itachi?_

_En ese momento miro al bastardo con frialdad, ese tipo nos expuso que es mejor invertir en Malacia porque ahí la gente trabajar por un trozo de pan y no exigen seguro, prestaciones o lugares dignos para trabajar, solo un poco de pan enmohecido para llevar a casa. Y no pude soportar mi odio por esa gentuza._

_-Estoy seguro que un basurero apestaría menos que ustedes – la cara de de los presentes reflejo tal sorpresa ante mi comentario que varios soltaron sus finas copas, no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios al ver sus expresiones mezcladas entre la indignación y la furia, hasta que mi sonrisa fue cortada por un potente puñetazo que me mando al suelo._

_-Pide disculpas maldita mocoso – fue la orden que me dio Madara, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a cede__r, me levante mirándolo de forma desafiante, pero antes de poder decir algo sentí un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago cayendo de rodillas. _

_-Así es como debes disculparte, de rodillas frente a tus mayores – me dijo de forma prepotente – por favor, acepten las disculpas de mi sobrino, es un imbécil al que no he podido corregir._

_-No se preocupe Madara Sama, sin duda ha de ser terrible para usted educarlo – dijo algún malnacido – vergüenza debería darte muchacho, su tío se ha compadecido de ustedes y no ha dejado que tu hermano y tu mueran de hambre, deberías lamer el suelo por donde pasa._

_Apreté los puños con fuerza, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por contener las lagrimas de impotencia, todos en ese lugar me veían con lastima, como si fuera un mendigo. Hice acopio de toda mi fuerza y me levante lo mas dignamente que pude, saliendo del lugar con la frente en alto y sin mirar atrás, pero afuera no pude contener mi llanto, y corrí al único lugar donde podría encontrar consuelo, al lado de mi luz, Deidara._

_Por ello no quiero que se __vaya, por eso quiero sentirlo mío._

…

…

_Ahora l__o veo parado frente a mí, me niego a dejar su mano libre, tira de ella suavemente, lo suficiente para obligarlo a caer sobre mi pecho, su rostro esta muy cerca del mío, puedo sentir su cálido aliento, y ese aroma que me vuelve loco, sus ojos brillan expectantes. Me acerco lentamente a sus labios, rozándolos con los míos, sin atreverme a ir mas allá, paso mi lengua sutilmente por ellos sintiendo como el cuerpo de mi ángel se estremece entre mis brazos. Yo también estoy temblando, no puedo evitarlo, lo deseo._

_Lentamente tomo su boca, es un beso suave, un beso calmo que me responde con ternura y candidez, tal como es él cuando no esta discutiendo por todo, se que solo conmigo es asi, y eso me satisface, porque esa parte de él es solo mía. Muerdo su labio inferior incitándolo a abrir su boca quiero probarlo por completo, sentir su necesidad mesclada con la mía. _

_Nuestras lenguas se enredan agitando nuestra respiración, mi temperatura corporal sube junto con la intensidad del beso; acaricio su espalda por encima de la ropa, sintiéndome inquieto por sentir su piel, no puedo mas, me arrodillo con el sentado sobre mis piernas besando su cuello, sus pequeños gemidos me incitan a introducir mis manos bajo su playera, el contacto con su tersa piel nubla mis sentidos, haciendo que lo acaricie con deseo, sintiendo como mi hombría crece por él, por estar dentro de él, por hacerlo mío, por olvidarme de todo en su interior y sentirme feliz y agradecido con la vida solo por hacerle el amor._

Dirijo nuestros cuerpos abrazados al sofá más grande. Me recuesto en él sabiendo que, aunque quisiera quitarme de encima al pelinegro, ya no podía echarme para atrás. Su cercanía me hacia notar cuan excitado esta.

Sé que lo provoco. Se que vino directamente a desahogar toda su rabia y nostalgia conmigo. Debería de sentirme enojado, debería de estar molesto por tratarme como su depósito de chatarra… pero no es asi.

Lo amo.

Sé que esta solo en el mundo; sé que si no me tuviera no hubiera dudado en usar el suicidio como medio de escape.

Pero yo estoy aquí, y mientras viva… viviré solo por él y para él.

…

Puedo sentir su mano masajeando mi hombría que esta pegada a la suya. No se en que momento quedé con la camisa desabotonada y el pantalón llegándome a las rodillas, ni se en que momento Itachi quedó de igual manera. Pero al verme en sus ojos, llorosos por tanto derramar lágrimas puedo sentirme seguro.

Me apoyo sobre mis codos para lograr alcanzar su rostro una vez más y besarlo. Al momento, él comienza a sacudir su mano con avidez. Me estimula, me hace suspirar en su boca. Lo abrazo con mis brazos y hago que su cuerpo quede completamente encima de mí.

-I…Ita…chi…ahnf…aah… - le digo en su oído y lo trato de separar un poco. Me mira confundido.

-¿Qué?... – me dice ahora soltando nuestros miembros.

-…hazlo… - me sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba - … hazme... hazme tuyo ahora, hunn… - me incorporo para dirigirlo. Él no tarda en acomodarse.

En poco tiempo siento como entra en mí. Doy un grito de dolor y placer simultaneo. Mis ojos se cierran e Itachi comienza a moverse dentro de mí, no dejando de besarme, sabiendo bien que el dolor que sentía no duraba mucho. Ya eran repetidas las veces que lo habíamos hecho, y cada una tan especial. Esta no sería la excepción.

A los pocos minutos la falta de oxigeno hizo que se separara solo para continuar descendiendo por mi cuello, mi respiración era cada vez mas rápida y mis gritos mas bajos y pasionales; se sentía tan bien aun cuando el aire luchara por llegar a mis pulmones…

Mis manos y mis piernas, temblorosas al sentir el final, hacen presión en el cuerpo de mi Uchiha. Libero mi escancia al tiempo que siento la de él llenarme adentro. Abandono todas mis energías y me dejo caer tirante al suelo frio mientras me sujeto a Itachi y lo hago caer a lado mío. Lo abrazo, lo cubro con mis brazos protegiéndolo.

Puedo ver una lagrima correr de nueva cuenta en su mejilla; siento varias gotas recorrer mis mejillas también; estas provenía de mis propios ojos.

Su dolor es mi dolor… y pase lo que pase ese delgado y frágil hilo llamado destino hará que la existencia de cada uno se junte y forme un lazo más fuerte llamado amor.

…

…

…_Puedo oír algo. El cansancio de mi cuerpo me impide saber que es. Pero con esfuerzo logro avivar todos mis sentidos para poder oír las palabras de ese ángel que dice mi nombre__…_

_La única razón de mi existencia._

_-Itachi…_

_-Dime, Dei…_

_-Feliz Cumpleaños, uhn…_

…

…

…

…

* * *

**EEEE.. mil graacias por leer... **

**cOMentarios, sugerencias, piedras, lemon, resorteras, lemon... Review! xD**

**Un beso!**


End file.
